TCY10E
The TCY10E is a Talman acoustic series acoustic/electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez for 2008. It is made in China. The TCY10E features a double cutaway body with a laminated spruce top with an oval soundhole on mahogany back and sides. The mahogany neck has a 20-fret rosewood fingerboard with binding and white dot position markers. Components include a compensated Ivorex II saddle in a rosewood bridge with Ibanez Advantage bridge pins, an Ivorex II nut, and chrome Ibanez tuning machines. Electronics consist of an Ibanez under saddle pickup connected to an Ibanez AEQ200T preamp with 2-band EQ and on-board tuner powered by a 9V battery and a ¼" stereo end-pin output jack. For 2013 the Ivorex II nut and saddle were replaced with plastic and the tuners were replaced with Ibanez die-cast tuners with half moon buttons. For 2015 the preamp was replaced with the Ibanez AEQ2T. For 2018 the rosewood fretboard and bridge was replaced with purpleheart. For 2019 the mahogany neck was replaced with okoume. The TCY10 is a similar model without the on-board tuner. The TCY10EDX is a similar model with sharktooth fretboard inlays. The TCY10G is a similar model with gold hardware. The TCY15E is a similar model with black tuner buttons and solid finishes. The TCY12E is a related model with a mahogany or sapele top. Specifications 2018–2020: Sapele | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = White | sh_shape = Oval | sh_rosette = | neck = TCY | matneck = 2008–2018: 2019–2020: | finishneck = | neck_joint = | scale = | matfb = 2008–2017: Rosewood w/ binding 2018–2020: Purpleheart w/ binding | bindingfb = | fbinlay = White dot | frets = 20 | stringspace = 11mm | pickup = Ibanez AP2 magnetic | preamp = 2008–2014: Ibanez AEQ200T w/ 2-band EQ & on-board tuner 2015–2020: Ibanez AEQ-2T w/ 2-band EQ & on-board tuner | output = ¼" stereo end-pin | battery = 9V | bridge = 2008–2017: Rosewood 2018–2020: Purpleheart | bridgepins = Ibanez Advantage (white w/ black dot) | saddle = 2008–2012: Ivorex II compensated 2013–2020 Plastic compensated | nut = 2008–2012: Ivorex II (42mm) 2013–2020: Plastic (43mm) | nutwidth = | hw = Chrome | pg = | tuners = 2008–2012 Ibanez Smooth Tuner AS 2013–2020:Ibanez die-cast w/ half moon buttons | strings = | tuning = }} Images Sources * 2008 Europe catalog (page 29) * TCY10E product page 2010, Ibanez USA, archived April 2010 * 2012 Europe catalog (page 36) * 2013 North America catalog (page 66) * 2015 Europe catalog (page 78) * 2017 Asia catalog (page 85) * 2018 USA catalog (page 126) * TCY10E product page 2019, Ibanez USA, archived December 2019 * TCY10E product page 2020, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Talman acoustic models Category:New in 2008 Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:New finish in 2010 Category:2010 models Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:Updated in 2013 Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:New finish in 2016 Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models